Combative Madness
by RazieliumGuardian
Summary: When a vortex opens up and brings a reality warping clown, and a tourtured hero to Townsville, it only spells trouble. T for epic violence and some descriptive gore. A PowerPuff Girl and Madness Combat crossover...
1. Intro

**Intro**

I awaited my foe at the top of the cliff, clutching the dark, gray blade that was given to me by somewhat allies of mine before they were crushed by the falling dance club building. I heard a short shout of pain, then _**HE**_ arrived. Tricky, a once deceased clown complete with orange curly hair, wearing a broken iron welders mask and wielding a danger sign, jumped out of the bottom of the hundred foot chasm and landed softly on the cliff clutching the top half of my other foes head screaming something I couldn't quite make out.

I tried to leaned down discretely to pick up a pistol that was also dropped off, but Tricky quickly caught on and rushed at me, swinging his sign in an overhead chop like a battle axe. I dodged out of the way and tried to retaliate, but Tricky was simply too strong and way too fast. It was inhuman. He then pinned me to the building that crushed my allies, trying to choke me to death. In a desperate move, I began pushing his face to force him back, then slashed him across his body twice. He then backed off. I jumped over him and slashed him across the chest again, but it didn't even faze him.

Just as he was about to attack me again, a swirling vortex opened up in a crack in the sky, sucking me and Tricky in.

The current of the vortex was like a whirl pool, steadily pulling us down into the unknown. Every second felt like I was being ripped apart over and over. I closed my eyes and waited for this torture to end.

----------------------

I woke up, lying on a shallow bank of snow. I got up, dusted myself off and looked about and saw an urban settlement in the distance. I picked up and sheathed my gray sword to my back and proceeded to the city.

The little city of _**TOWNSVILLE**_…


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter of the Insane Kind

In the City of Townsville…

The citizens enjoy their happy normal lives. Never questioning the reality that they live in, the stroll on in a usually happy-go-lucky city. A city kept that way by the Powerpuff Girls who are also enjoying a normal day at school, with not a care in the world.

Then the phone rang.

Blossom picked it up with lightening speed.

"Yes, mayor?" She answered. On the other line, the mayor sounded distressed and barely understandable. "Calm down, I can hardly understand you!"

On the other end of the line.

"THERE'S A CLOWN TERRORIZING THE CITY!… No, it's not Mr. Mime… No… No… This one is different. He is four feet tall, has orange curly hair, and wears an iron mask. And he has no legs or arms but has feet and hands. HURRY! He's coming this way!!!"

On the other end of the line.

The mayor hung up. Blossom turned to her sisters.

"The mayor sounds really distressed this time. We better get going."

And with that, the three broke though the roof, and flew to the city to confront this new enemy.

Elsewhere…

Hank drudged though the city looking for his foe. Everyone he passed looked at him with fear and wonder in there eyes. But he didn't care. All that swam around in his mind was that he had to find Tricky before it was too late.

High above the city…

The girls scanned the city to look for any abnormalities.

"What are we looking for?" Bubbles asked

"A strange looking clown…" Blossom replied.

"Was it one of Mojo's creations?" Buttercup said inquisitively.

"No. Never came from Mojo…"

"Him?" Bubbles shuddered as she said his name.

"No. Not Him either…"

Suddenly, a building toppled over causing more chaos down below.

The three paused in shock and awe. Especially Blossom. (How can something that small do something that big?) kept swimming in her mind before Bubbles said, "I think we found him…" to break the silence.

The three whisked down to the ground into the now dusty air to confront their new foe. They stood still expecting the worst but nothing happened. It was eerily quiet.

Just then, they began hearing static, and big red words flew over their heads saying "Warning: **DANGER**". The words whisked away and the static got louder.

Blossom looked around, and said, "I have the strangest feeling that our foe is close by…" The static got louder, and louder, and before they knew it, an ominous shadow loomed over them.

Bubbles turned around and screamed in utter horror. The other two turned around out of reaction to Bubbles' scream and gasped at the sinister looking creature before them. The thing struck Blossom with his Danger sign so hard that she went flying though the air and into a building. Bubbles screamed again and flew away, but Buttercup had other plans. She rushed at the fiendish looking clown and threw several punching and kicking combos to take it down.

The clown merely blocked all the strikes. Buttercup backed off.

"No way…"

Then it was the clown's turn. He smashed Buttercup into the air, did a four way slash with his sign, and slammed her back to the ground with such velocity that she bounced against the pavement. The clown caught her in mid bounce and threw her into another building, toppling it over almost instantly.

Bubbles peeked around the corner of the building she was hiding behind to see if it was over. She saw nothing. Just then, the clown snuck up behind her, grabbed her small head, and smashed her into the ground. He then began dragging her literally _though_ the cement, making a long scar in the rock like substance. After which, he though her into the air, teleported to the height she reached, and slammed her back down into the ground, creating a crater on where she landed.

The clown fell and landed softly on the ground. He looked about and was pleased with what he did. Before the Clown took off, Blossom rose from the rubble and gazed at the destruction it had brought.

More Bold red letters appeared in the air, saying "LOL LOL!!! YOU CANNOT KILL CLOWN! **CLOWN ****KILLS**_**YOU**_"

He then disappeared in a bright white flame.

"What are we dealing with here?"


	3. Chapter 2: The Boys Get Ruffed Up

Bubbles and Buttercup regained consciousness soon after the psychopathic clown's departure and realized what had just happened.

"Did we just get beaten by a clown?" Buttercup sneered while still rubbing here head.

"I guess so…" Blossom replied.

"He wasn't very funny, was he?" Bubbles said with a bit of fear in her eyes

Buttercup upstarts in anger over her defeat, "What do you think, blondy?!" Bubbles shot her a dark look.

"Girls! Enough! This is a one time thing. Not many villains have ever beaten us in the first round. That clown got lucky…"

"You can say that again!" Buttercup said angrily as she clenched her fists.

"But right now, he's gone, and that's all that matters. The city is safe…"

Bubbles then asked Blossom, "For how long?"

"I don't know," She replied, "Let's just hope it's for a while…"

After that ordeal, the girls decided to return to school, battered and bruised, and wait patiently for the bell to ring so they may return home.

The girls ascended into the sky, oblivious to the dark clothed figure watching in the shadows.

"I have to find him… before he finds them again." said Hank as he sank back into the darkness and disappeared.

----------

After what seemed like a long day at Pokey Oaks, the Powerpuff Girls returned home where they were greeted by a worried Professor Utonium.

"GIRLS! Your ok! It's all over the news!" He said as he hugged them with a death grip

"What's all over the news?" Bubbles said inquisitively, as she struggled to get free.

He let go and turned on the television, which was already tuned on to the evening news.

"If you are just tuning in, then not hours ago, a new villain tore up the town square. The Powerpuff Girls were quick to arrive at the scene, but were unfortunately struck down by the insane villain. Here is the footage of the scene of the crime."

The screen showed the intense battle between the psychotic clown and the Powerpuff Girls. The guy holding the camera catching the footage was apparently a tourist because in the top left corner, you could see the words 'Vacation to Townsville'. The footage ended and the news caster went on to say that the villain hasn't been seen since then, but urged citizens to be ever vigilant. The girls blushed from embarrassment from failing at taking down the new villain.

Utonium turned off the T.V and asked the girls if they were ok.

"We're fine. Nothing major." Buttercup said with a bit of a crushed ego.

"I thing you all should get some rest. It's been a rough day."

"Do we have to?" Bubbles said.

"I insist…"

The all did as they were told and floated up the stair and into their room. They quickly changed, crawled into bed, and tried to forget the horrible experience they had to endure today. Little did they know, their new foe would pose a serious threat to the safety of Townsville, it's citizens, to themselves… and to the local villains.

----------

The next day in the early morning, on the wrong side of the city, the Rowdyruff Boys were hanging out in the slums, destroying what was already broken, making the lives of many gutter bugs more miserable.

"Eh, this is boring!" Butch spat.

"It's all we can do. Those prissy girls banished us here." Brick responded to Butch's obvious enraged statement.

"I wish something exciting would happen…" Boomer said with gloom. Unfortunately, Boomers wish would actually come true, and would ultimately be their doom.

They began to hear laughing, and not kind hearted laughing or Boomer, but something psychotic… something unstoppable… something pure evil… and it was right behind them.

Over the boys heads zoomed the words "**SUFFER**" in blood red letters. Static got louder as more of the same words zoomed over their heads.

"What is that?! Brick inquired.

The static stopped and then they were attacked. All three were smashed to the left by a danger sign. They were flung into a nearby building with the same velocity as a bullet knocking it over upon impact. The boys rose from the rubble to see what dare strike them. It was the clown, shaking uncontrollably as if it were in a constant seizure .

Boomer fainted (As he had a major fear of clowns), while the other two wondered who it was able to strike them like that.

"No grievance. We have located our perturbation. Let's embrace it!" Brick thought out loud. Butch looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Sometimes, dude," Butch said plainly, "I just can't understand you…"

"Let's go kick him in the teeth!"

"Now THAT's more like it!"

The two boys flew at the iron masked clown, but were instantly batted back with his warning sign. The recovered in mid air.

"He's fast," inquired Butch.

"Where there's a will…" Brick said as he sped towards their new foe leaving Butch behind. The clown saw this coming and swung at him. However, Brick saw that coming, and dodged slightly to the right, made a u-turn, and attacked from behind. "I've got you now!"

The clown turned around and caught the red Rowdyruff.

"Let go of me!" he protested.

The clown smashed him on the ground, let go, dropped the danger sign and then proceeded to viciously beat him with his green fists.

Butch then came into the one sided fray to help his brother, but was quickly subdued when the clown picked up the badly beaten Brick and pitched him like a baseball at Butch. They went down like a rock, but Butch never stayed down. He then desperately attacked the clown, throwing multiple punches and kicks, but were all blocked by it's sign. He then flew past the clown, took a u-turn, and tried the same trick Brick did, but was caught.

"GAH! Let go of me you stupid clown!" he said as he grabbed onto the iron mask, and removed it from the clowns face. He instantly dropped the mask as soon as he saw what would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his childhood. The face of the clown was zombified, green and beginning to rot, and their were three bullet holes in its head. Butch was scared stiff. The clown took the opportunity and smashed him against the ground three times, tossed him in the air, whacked him with his sign repeatedly in mid air to put further hurt on him, then sent him flying to a 3-inch thick metal pole.

Butch hit the pole with such force that it bend in half. Butch fell the ground an the pole snapped in half and landed on top of him.

The clown laughed maniacally in victory, picked up his sign, and disappeared in a white flame. Boomer was awake enough to see this… only to faint again.

----------

Back at the Utonium residence, the Powerpuffs were getting ready for another day at school. Blossom turned on the T.V to catch any interesting morning news.

"Yesterdays attack from the new villain was all but forgotten… until now," the news caster announced, "Breaking news states that the maniac attacked the Rowdyruff Boys only an hour ago, leaving them unconscious in the city slums. Eye witnesses report that the new villain proved to be a dangerous foe as the psychopath subdued the boys with little effort at all."

Blossom hit the mute button.

"Those poor boys…" Bubbles said in sympathy.

Blossom replied to Bubble's remark, "Bubbles, they're our enemies."

"Yah, but they don't deserve THAT," she rebuttled as she pointed at the screen which was currently depicting the boys lying unconscious, with many cuts and bruises.

"I have to agree with blondy on that one…" Buttercup cut into the conversation.

Blossom sighed and turned off the T.V.

"Alright girls, time for school." Utonium said.

The girls left home and proceeded to what would be their most eventful day ever.


End file.
